thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning (The Infection)
"The Beginning" is the series premiere of The Infection. It is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode overall. Synopsis Two families will face something new and dangerous. Plot Alice is in her room listening to music. Mom she shout. Patricia came in her room and calmy said Yes sweetheart "Okay, so... mom, my friends asked me to go on a trip to Las Vegas this summer, so can I go with them?" Alice ask her. "Of course you can, you are almost 19, you don't have to ask me thngs like this anymore!" Patricia answered with smile on her face. Alice laughs and nods. Yeah. I guess so. There is a silence between the two for a few seconds, but suddenly Alice saw a picture of her dad said "I miss dad." Patricia look at her daughter in the eyes and says "I know, sweetheart, I miss him too." Alice grabbed her mother's hands. "I will never forget this year, 2009. And i will never forget the worst disese in the world, cancer." Alice hugs Patricia. "Lets not talk about this right now." Lets go outside. Alice suggests. Few minutes later when Alice and Patricia leave their house, a lady with dark skin named Fiona, one of Patricia's best friends, and her husband George walked on the street and talked loudly. Hello Fiona Patricia says. Oh hello Patricia Fiona says. Patricia and Fiona talked for a few minutes when Patricia asked Do you guys want to come over for a dinner today? Of course! Thanks you, me and George will come at 8PM Great, I can't wait. Patricia says with a big smile on her face. Few hours later, the dining table was ready and Alice and Patricia were talking and waitng for their guests. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. The guests are here, mom Alice says. Hello George, Fiona, come in. Patricia says and they get in the house. Fiona says Thanks for inviting us today. Of course Fiona Patricia replied. Patricia, Alice, Fiona and George take their seats in the dining room and they started to eat and talk about their day. Alice decided to turn on the TV and to watch the news. All of the news were regular like car crashes and lottery winners, but one of them was really weird. A dead man from Portland, Maine come out from.. well... the dead clamed the reporter Daphne Brookstone. Daphne also says The man is in his 30's and have long black hair. Now look at some cut scenes from the day when this man turned into basically a zombie. *VIDEO* Oh my god, I know this guy. His name is Nick George says. Oh god thats terrible, what kind of a disease is this?! Patricia says. There is a silence between all of them for a few minutes and then Fiona says I think its time for us to go. Yes. And be careful! Patricia says. Grinnell family left the house and Patricia lock the door after them. It's late Alice, lets go to sleep Patricia says and Alice agrees with her. *2 days later/18:34/Grinnell's House* The deadly disease that turn every dead person alive and hungry for human flesh is spreading. The military forces will be in Portland soon to evaculate all people from the town, so pack your things and be ready to leave. the reporter Daphne Brookstone claimed on the TV. Oh my god, George get everything we need, I will go to warn Howards family and Mills family. Few minutes later Fiona go at Mills House. ''Oh god did you hear the news Fiona asked. Yes we did, we are packing the luggage now. Mrs. Mills answered while Mr. Mills was putting things inside their bag. When Fiona go outside Mills house she saw Alice, Patricia and Marina talking. Obviously Alice and Patricia were ready with their luggage and the young girl Marina was just going to pack her things. Thanks god Fiona, you are okey, the old man from the house in front of us turned, he was bitten by one of these things. Patricia says. A few seconds after this, more then 10 of these turned people were coming to the three women. They rushed to Grinnell's house. George was just ready with the luggage, but it was too dangerous outside now, so they waited inside the house. Patricia looked out of te window and she was shooked. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Mills outside. they both were bleeding and they were almost dead when the military trucks finally arrived in Portland. A man in his late 30's and more then 15 other military soldiers came out of the trucks. They killed around 5 of the turned and then this man, named Hugo, saw that Mr. and Mrs. Mills were bitten. He says sorry and shot them in their heads. Patricia, Alice, Fiona and George were scared to come out but more and more turned people were coming out of nowhere, so they didn't have other choices and they came out from the house. Then another soldier, named Tom, and the local police officer Jones started shouting at us. RUN, RUN. They said this few times. "RUN A HORDE OF TURNED IS COMING.'' HEY stared running and almost got to one of the truck but the horde got there before them and they turned the truck and bit the driver. Hugo shot the driver in the head. Shoting them in the heads is the only way to prevent the turning, also is the only way to kill the turned a soldier named Bryan says to the Howards and Grinnells family. Marina just came out from her house and she was going to enter on of the trucks when one of the turned peope grab her and bite her. The driver shot her in the head immediately. We need to go! NOW! Hugo shout at us. There was only one truck left, because all other trucks were broken or they already left Portland. Alice, Patricia, George, Fiona, Hugo, Bryan, Tom and Jones were running to the truck when another horde came, they broke down the truck and this created an explosion. Everyone stop moving for a few seconds, deadly few seconds. The turned grabbed Joners and Bryan and bite them. This time there were too much turned so Hugo and Tom couldn't shot them in the heads and few minuted later the were going to turn too. Run to the nearby forest Tom shout. When everyone was in the forest and they finally escaped the horde, Hugo say Welcome to the new world. Now you just have to survive Co-Stars * Matthew Marsden as Bryan * Tone Bell as Jones * Lucy Walters as Marina * Anne Reid as Mrs. Mills * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Mills * Christine Woods as Daphne Brookstone * Leon Rippy as Old Man * Unknown as Nick Deaths * Pete Howard (Confirmed Fate) * Nick (Confirmed Fate) * Old Man (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Mills * Mr. Mills * Marina * Jones * Bryan Trivia * First appearance of Alice Howard. * First appearance of Patricia Howard. * First appearance of George Grinnell. * First appearance of Fiona Grinnell. * First appearance of Hugo. * First appearance of Tom. * First (and last) appearance of Marina. * First (and last) appearance of Jones. * First (and last) appearance of Bryan. * First (and last) appearance of Mr. Mills. * First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Mills. * First (and last) appearance of Daphne Brookstone. * First (and last) appearance of Nick. * First (and last) appearance of Old Man. Category:The Infection episodes